Fifty Shades of Crazy
by Simon.say.go26
Summary: (Human) Edward has problems and he knows he needs help but he doesn't want to listen to his family and meet the professional they found for him. Instead he drinks away his demons and lives in a life of drunken nights and hazy memories of his past. What happens when the man he needs most shows up at his apartment with an unorthodox way to solve his problems? JasperXEdward


**Hello Hello! This is a trial fanfiction from a friend who is writing this lovely story. She has a general idea about where she wants this to go but needs some help. I have enjoyed the first couple chapters she has given me to read and edit but i'm not giving her much help in the plot. If you could read this chapter for me and at the end I will have some questions for you! Help me give her some help haha!**

 **From my understanding this is a Fifty Shades of Grey type thing between Jasper and Edward.**

Edward glared into the mirror with a frown trying to tame the awful head of hair he woke up with. It's funny how you can get some crazy bedhead even when you're passed out on the floor. Stupid floor. Stupid hangover. This was already shaping up to be a bad day and he hadn't even left the bathroom yet. After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he counted to ten before slowly letting it out. Praying his hair would be magically fixed he chanced a glance at the reflection in the mirror. It looked worse than a moment ago. Dark brown eyes looked almost black from exhaustion with dark circles standing out on a pale face. Not even bothering with everything else that was wrong he focused on my hair. He tried one final time to wet and brush the hair into place before sighing and walking out the door.

His bed stood at the other end of the room made and unused. After a night in the bathroom it took everything not to just go and curl under the welcoming blankets. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was something telling him he had a place to be but through the headache and fogginess of the post party, mid hangover morning he couldn't remember so he ignored it and walked into the kitchen.

'Coffee…I need coffee.'

Standing in what clothes he wore last night Edward chugged the steaming black amazingness, leaning against the counter, a hand already on the coffee pot. Two cups in and the foggy feeling began to fade, leaving just the lingering pain behind his eyes. As he sipped the last of the caffeine the thought finally popped through. Stopping the mug midway to his mouth, his eyes opened wide for a moment before Edward dug the phone out of the wrinkled slacks. Six missed calls and thirteen unread text messages. Almost too afraid to listen or read any of them he grudgingly clicked on the first one.

 **Mom**

7:23am

 _Edward I'm running a little late but Dr. Whitlock will be there to meet you at the diner._

 **Mom**

7:42am

 _I'm here. Don't see your car. Where are you? He's here waiting. He isn't a patient man._

 **Mom**

7:58am

 _Call me!_

 **Mom**

8:03am

 _You better answer your phone! It took me forever to set up this meeting out of the office for you. You know you have troubles. You need to talk to someone. He is doing you a favor by meeting here. You had better be on your way!_

 **Mom**

8:12

 _Answer your phone! I'm beginning to worry about you._

Edward stared at the screen with a frown and swallowed the last gulp of coffee before putting it in the sink. It was too late now to do anything about it now and honestly it wasn't really something on his list to do. His poor mother was worried and of course he understood her concerns but he would be okay without the help of any insanely expensive therapist…even if he was willing to meet outside of an office. Edward had planned to meet them, honest, but last night was a bad night and…well the rest was a blur.

After making his way to the couch and sitting down he debated on reading the rest. He let out a long slow breath of air before opening the messages again.

 **Mom**

8:25am

 _You had better be dead or dying or I will come over and kill you myself. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have set up this meeting and not have you show up? You are lucky he is such a gentleman._

 **Mom**

8:38am

 _We finished our meal and he can no longer wait on you to get here. I knew I should have scheduled it for a later time. If I come over and you are sleeping I will smother you._

Laughing to himself he grinned down at the phone. How many times would she threaten death or bodily harm for this. As he scrolled through the rest of her messages he couldn't help but sigh again. She was going to be very mad and probably not talk for a few days but hopefully she wouldn't hold a grudge for too long.

Just as Edward was about to close out of the messages he saw a text from a number he didn't recognize. He frowned and clicked it open.

 **Unknown**

8:46am

 _I am on my way. Be there shortly._

 _Whitlock_

Edward stared at the text for a second too long before clicking out and looking at the time. It was after nine. The diner was only ten minutes away. Maybe it was a bluff. Maybe he got lost. He stood up to run and get changed so maybe he could escape before this stranger showed up. Just as he stepped into the hall there was a knock on the door. There was a long moment where he stood debating on if he could just sneak into the room and pretend to be sleeping or in the shower. The second knock had him moving quietly down the hall as if the stranger could hear through the door. After tip toeing into the room and shutting the door to just a crack he threw his phone on the bed before stripping and making his my way back where he found himself this morning. He was under the spray of the shower before the water even warmed. The icy cold water woke me quicker than the coffee ever could.

As the water turned hot and beat down on his skin he listened for any sound coming out of the apartment but as the minutes ticked by he slowly began to relax muscle by muscle. A long time later when he was clean and the spray began to cool against his skin he stepped out and dried off. While he pulled on some sweats he didn't think about the man that had been knocking on the door or about his mom who was most likely never to talk to him again. All Edward could think about was crawling into the bed and shutting the world out for a while.

Just as he pulled back the covers he saw movement by the bedroom door. It was just a shadow from the corner of his eye but it made every muscle in his body tense.

"No." He groaned, his eyes fixed on the fabric gripped in his hand. Edward closed his eyes and counted to ten. "It's not real." He told himself in the quiet room. Instinct told him to face it head on but this wasn't real. There was no one there. It was all in his mind.

"It isn't real." he reminded himself again. Still, his heart had leapt into his throat like it always did. He kept his eyes on the bed, watching the shadow move from the corner of his eye. If he ignored it then it would go away. He just had to ignore it.

Edward crawled into the bed and threw the thick comforter over his head as if it would help when something was going to attack. He tried to control his ragged breathing and calm his thundering heart as he lay still in the bed. It was silent. No movement in the room but he could still feel like something was watching him, its presence taking up the small space of the room.

Slowly he turned onto his side and shifted the blanket around until he could see out a little, just to where the nightstand was in sight. Without pulling the covers off anymore he slowly reached out to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Inside held a simple but effective handgun. Even through the foggy panic he knew it was stupid to shoot at things that were not real but the fear was overtaking. He just needed to have it in his hand. He needed to feel the solid weight of it before he could face the demon in his mind.

His hand closed around the cool metal a moment before a hand wrapped around his wrist, squeezing hard until it was either let go of the gun or let it break his hand. He let go. For a moment he had no idea what to do. They never touched before. It was one thing to see things that weren't there but something completely different to have them touch you.

"Don't fight." A deep, penetrating southern voice warned. He couldn't see through the thick blanket he was hiding under but it obviously wasn't a demon from in his mind. Relief washed through him for a moment before the realization that a stranger was in his room.

Despite the warning and the grip on his wrist Edward threw the covers off his body and jumped at the man that the cold voice belonged to.

 **Alright this is a short chapter. The others are longer. :) I forgot the questions she wanted me to ask! I just remember one so what do you think?**

 **1.) Should this be an all human one or would you like Jasper to be a vampire?**

 **It seems good either way to me. They can either just be human and have a small 'sense' of their powers or Jasper can be a vampire and is preying on the poor human Edward. :) From what she told me is instead of hearing peoples thoughts he sees things...which is a mental illness or some sort of ptsd. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Give me your thoughts!**


End file.
